


Click

by BlackjackGabbiani



Category: Digimon Tamers
Genre: Drabble, Other, nervous habit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackjackGabbiani/pseuds/BlackjackGabbiani
Summary: Yamaki despises chaos in all its forms, but his thoughts on Riley make that especially difficult.
Kudos: 1





	Click

The sound permeated the day's actions; the familiar soothing noise was something predictable in an uncertain world. The smooth metal weighed heavy in my hand as I ran my fingers idlly over the lid, flicking it open and shut with a satisfying snap.

/Click./

Riley and Tally were checking the system. No abominations found, fortunately.

/Click./ I despise those intrusions. And those children, those damn children, are out there thinking that this is some sort of game. They have no idea, and even my intervention will not change their view. Only something earth-shattering would do that, and that's just what we're going to get.

/Click./ There must be order. Without order, all is lost. Without order, all is beyond hope. Without order, all is chaos.

/Click./ I know my path in life is to bring order to the world. That is why I have been given the responsibility of ridding the world of these creatures.

/Click./ I will not fail. I cannot. Such a thing is unthinkable.

/Click./ I must unclutter my mind. Riley is complicating things. I never expected she would fall for me, or I for her. Such things must be secondary in our lives. And even now I find myself watching her rather than the screen. She does not share my view, and thinks there must be another way.

/Click./ She is absurd. How could I possibly feel this way for someone so illogical? Could I be the very thing I despise?

With one final motion, I put my lighter away. Today's questions are not to be answered.


End file.
